No, Really!
by beanrox
Summary: Chekov says something else was invented in Russia. Turns out, this time, he's right. Sulu feels slightly silly, though he blames it on Scotty's drinks.


Okay, so!  
Yeah, made this for a comment!prompt-thing for cassiopeia13. Anywho! :3 Hope you like it! (There's some Chulu, and maybe McSpirk, if you squint, I think; couldn't help it, haha!)

-EetVwasInvwentedInRussia-

"Do you know, Doctor McCoy?", Pavel A. Chekov started, slurring only slightly as he spoke up.

"Hmm?". the dark eyed man glanced up from the whiskey in his hands. Sound moved around them; the party that celebrated the Enterprise's first year anniversery was in full swing; meaning, naturally, that all of the original crew - and many of the crew who had transferred to the Enterprise after what was being called 'The Narada Incident' - were planet-side, and doing their best to get smashed, whether because of good memories or bad.

"Zat sex in space was invwented by Russia?"

...was not the answer Hikarua Sulu had been expecting at all.

Neither was Kirk, apperantly, unless the blue-eyed man sitting down the bench was spraying his alcohol across the table for some other reason. And, while Spock's eye twitched in a not-angry, not-wanting to throttle the man across from him way, Sulu gaped at Chekov. McCoy, he noted out of the corner of his eye, seemed only amused - probably because he was only slightly sloshed, and not on the verge of being plastered, as was Sulu, who now was thinking that maybe drinking some of that green stuff that Scotty had dug out from 'ooh, nowhare important, nah' had been a bad idea, possibly deserving capital letters.

"I - Pavel - sex in space was not -", he tried to explain, to direpute; sex in space could not have been inwe - invented - by Russians..There was no possible way, for the love of all that kept the Enterprise together. A less-wet half-Vulcan seemed to have something to say, however, so Sulu stopped trying to formulate words - it was getting a little difficult by now, anyway - and let Spock speak.

"Actually, I believe it was, if old books are correct, Lieutenant."

Apperantly, tonight was a night for surprises, though Sulu, barely supressing a groan as he gaped at his senior officer. Spock seemed to interpret this as the 'what the hell?' look it indeed was, and elaborated with a movement of one bony hand, for all intents and purposes ignoring the tipsy starship captain who had followed his moved seating, parallel across the long mess-table. Sulu privately wouldn't be surprised if sex in space had been invented by one of Kirk's ancestors. He certainly had a knack for it.

"When Terrans discovered space-flight capabilities, I believe it was those of Russia who were first in actual space.", the pale man said, curly-haired patron of Russia nodding enthusiastically next to Sulu - none of the bridge crew had yet lived down telling Chekov that, no, once again, that was not invented in Russia - and then being proven wrong. "In my early studies of Terran inventions, there were old books that state that there were rumours that a bonded -"

"Married.", supplied the ever-corrective McCoy, smirking somewhat into his whiskey tumbler, ignoring the spectacle of Keenser and Scotty waltzing not a few feet away from him.

"- married pair did indeed have sexual relations in space. If both books and said rumours were, in fact, accurate, then the Ensign is correct.", Spock corrected himself, and finished, hands folded neatly now on his lap, body still stiff - possibly from being dragged planet-side by a cajoling, commiserating Kirk and McCoy, if Sulu remembered earlier that night correctly. Well, the trio had managed to find the bar-slash-alien-mess-hall thing a few hours after everyone else; both Humans looked like they had been crying - and, possibly, drinking - already, while the half-Vulcan had merely looked shaken-up but as under-control as ever, despite what else the day was (in)famous for.

"Really?", Sulu could not help but say, leaning on the one elbow that proped him up against the table.

"I do not believe I have a speech impediment, Lieutenant.", Spock replied, one eyebrow raising slightly as the young pilot sliumped against his curly-haired companion. Who didn't really seem to mind, although he was still grinning from ear to ear about being correct.

Sulu knew he would never live doubting his friends' odd fact down, but right then he didn't really care; Pavel's skinny shoulder seemed comfy enough in place of a pillow. It usually was after they finished in Chekov's room, after all. 


End file.
